Eldert family of New Netherlands
1800 Census of Queens and Nassau Counties, New York Hempstead *Abraham Eldard *Elnathan Eldard *James Eldard *John Eldard *John Eldard *Lucas Eldard *Smith Eldard *William Eldard *William Eldard *Israel Eldert (c1734-aft1763) (indexed as Eldred) *Samuel Eldert (bet1750&1760-aft1830) (indexed as Eldwrd) Jamaica *Samuel Eldard 1810 Census of Queens and Nassau Counties, New York Flushing *Daniel Eldert (bet1784&1790-aft1830) (10100-00100) *John Eldred (bet1784&1794-aft1810) (11100-01100) Hempstead *John Eldred (10001-01001) *Israel Eldert (bet1780&1790-aft1830) (00100-00100) (married Ruth Hulstz, probably son of John Eldert and Mary) (indexed as Joreal Eldert) **Ruth Hulstz (married in 1809) *Lucas Eldred (10011-30011) (wife was Jane Suydam (1728-1821) and/or Martha Mott) **Elnathan Eldert (1767-1853) *S. John Eldred (20001-31000) *Samuel Eldert (bet1750&1760-aft1830) (11101-01110) *Smith Eldred (10010-10010) *William Eldert (bef1765-aft1820) (00201-20100) **Benjamin Eldert (1786-?) (00100-20100) **Shadrick Eldert (c1788-aft1850) (yet unmarried, living in father William's household) *William Eldred (20010-10010) Jamaica *Cornelius Eldert (1783-aft1830) (20600-00200) (married Margaret Ryder in 1805) *Johonous Eldred (10010-11100) *Samuel Eldert (1758-1828) (03201-00201) (probably a son of Luke Eldert and Jane Suydam) **Catalina Ditmars (wife of Samuel) **Martha Eldert (1783-1851) (married Luke Emmans in 1817) **Luke Eldert (1786-1845) (married Phebe Van Wicklen in 1815) **John S. Eldert (1788-aft1871) (married Ann Lott in 1812) **Samuel Eldert II (1790-?) (married Catherine Van Wicklen in 1817) **Eldert Eldert (1793-1847) (married Mary Ryder in 1817) Newtown *Abraham Eldert (1781-1831) (00200-10100) (son of Samuel Eldert and Catalina Ditmars) North Hempstead *Nicholas Eldred (40010-20010) 1820 census of Queens, New York The 1820 census of Queens (which includes present-day Nassau County as well as Jamaica, Newtown and Flushing) lists the following Eldert households.There were also Eldert families in Brooklyn and Flatbush. The page numbers correspond to the Ancestry.com page number, not the actual page number on the census sheet. Page 17 (presumably South Hempstead) *Shadrick Eldert (c1788-aft1850) (100010-10100)Shadrick appears in the index as Shadrick Elders, although the census sheet clearly indicates Eldert. (son of William Eldert and Ruth Looker) Page 23 (presumably South Hempstead) *Samuel Eldert (bet1750&1760-aft1830) (wife probably Hannah) (000001-00001) Page 25 (presumably South Hempstead) *William Eldert (bef1765-aft1820) (110001-00001)William doesn't appear in the index on ancestry.com, but is directly above Benjamin (son of Israel Eldert and Hannah Totten) **Ruth Looker (wife of William Eldert) **Benjamin Eldert (1786-?) (000110-20100) Page 27 (presumably South Hempstead) *John Eldert (bef1775-aft1820) (000001-00002) (son of Israel Eldert and Hannah Totten) **Mary ? (wife) **1 additional elder woman **Samuel Eldert (bet1794&1800-aft1830) (000100-10100)Samuel Eldert was living next to the Samuel Hulst family. ***Sarah Olderen (1816-?) Page 39 (presumably South Hempstead) *Anthony Eldridge (bet1794and1804-aft1820) (000100-00000) page 43 (presumably South Hempstead) *Elnathan Eldert (1767-1853) (101101-12011) (son of Luke Eldert and Jane Suydam) **Hannah Nostrand (1778-1836) **Elnathan Eldert II (1803-1873) **Sarah Ann Eldert (c1806-aft1820) **Timothy Eldert (1812-1870) **1 additional son **2 additional daughters *John Eldert (1762-1844) (010001-00010) **Sarah ? (1778-1862) **1 son Page 65 (presumably Jamaica) *Eldert Eldert (1793-1847) and Mary Rider (1800-1891) (200100-10100) (son of Samuel Eldert on page 67) **3 young children Page 67 (presumably Jamaica) *Samuel Eldert (1758-1828) (000501-11101) **Catalina Ditmars (wife of Samuel) **John S. Eldert (1788-aft1871) (100010-11000) (married Ann Lott) **Luke Eldert (1786-1845) (2111'1'''1-01101) ***Phoebe Ditmas (wife of Luke) Page 71 (presumably Jamaica) *Cornelius Eldert (1783-aft1830) (1100'1'''1-21010) Page 87 (presumably Newtown) *Abraham Eldert (1781-1831) (100010-30110) (son of Samuel Eldert and Catalina Ditmars) **Elizabeth Doughty (1787-1827) **Caroline Eldert (1811-1820) **Sarah Jane Eldert (bef1820-1828) **Samuel Eldert (1819-1830) **1 additional daughter (either Harriet or Eliza Maria) **1 additional young woman Page 105 (presumably Flushing) *Daniel Eldert (bet1784&1790-aft1830) (200010-10010) Page 115 (presumably North Hempstead) *Israel Eldert (bet1780&1790-aft1830) (married Ruth Hulstz in South Hempstead, probably son of John Eldert and Mary) (100010-00100) Page 129 (presumably North Hempstead) *Richard Eldert (c1775-aft1860) (010010-01011) 1830 Census of Flushing, New York *Daniel Eldert (bet1784&1790-aft1830) (0000101-0110001) 1830 Census of Jamaica, New York *Cornelius Eldert (1783-aft1830) (0001001-001001) **Jane Wiggens (wife) *Isaac Eldert (0100001-12001) *Isaac Eldert (00001-00001) *Luke Eldert (01100011-100001) *Eldert Eldert (011001-210001) 1830 Census of Newtown, New York *Abraham Eldert (1781-1831) (000001-012) (son of Samuel Eldert and Catalina Ditmars) **Caroline Johnson Eldert (1821-?) 1830 Census of North Hempstead, New York *Israel Eldert (bet1780&1790-aft1830) (1011201-020001) (indexed as Ederd) *Richard Eldert (c1775-aft1860) (01101001-00000100001) 1830 Census of South Hempstead, New York *Mary Eldert (bet1760&1770-aft1830) (0-000000002) (widow of John Eldert) **Samuel Eldert (bet1794&1800-aft1830) (020001-30101) (indexed as Ederd) ***Sarah Olderen (1816-?) *Anthony Eldert (0-0) *Gilbert Eldert (0-0) *Samuel Eldert (bet1750&1760-aft1830) (0000000001-000000001) *Elnathan Eldert (1767-1853) (00001000001-0010101) (indexed as Ederd) **Elnathan Eldert II (1803-1873) (20101-10001) (indexed as Ederd) ***Margaret Covert (wife of Elnathan II) ***Robert Guise Eldert (1824-?) ***James Smith Eldert (1828-?) ***1 additional daugher ***1 additional young man *John Eldert (1762-1844) (011010001-000000011) (indexed as Ederd) *Jane Eldert (0-001001) (probably the widow of Benjamin) (indexed as Ederd) *Shadrick Eldert (c1788-aft1850) (0101001-201001) (indexed as Ederd) Baptisms at St. George's Church in Hempstead, New York *Eldert Robert Guire 10/9/1825 Eldert Elnathan & Margaret *Eldert Sarah Elizabeth 11/9/1826 Eldert Elnathan Jr *Eldert Valentine 2/12/18322 Eldert John & Julianna *Eldert James Smith 3/5/1828 Eldert Elnathan & Margaret *Eldert Charles Henry 4/3/1834 Eldert John & Julia *Eldred Irene 12/8/1796 Eldred William & Ruth of S. Hempstead *Eldred Ditmus 6/26/1796 Eldred Samuel & Hannah of S. Hempstead Notes and references Category:Families of New York Category:Eldert Surname